<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter and Harry: Secrets Revealed by holeofholland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315433">Peter and Harry: Secrets Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland'>holeofholland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cutesy, Fluff, Gay Harry Osborn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Identity Reveal, M/M, No Smut, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker has done a pretty great job of hiding his biggest secret: he's Spider-Man. So when his best friend, Harry Osborn, figures him out, he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter and Harry: Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter swung forward and landed against the wall of the school. His hands and feet, as they had a million times before, glued to the brick and held him steady. Down below, Peter could see that the sidewalks were empty. Only a few leaves danced from patch of grass to patch of grass, blown by the wind. Everyone, he knew, was in their respective classes. He himself should have been taking notes for the upcoming Geography quiz but hero-duty had called. </p><p>It wasn't a particularly difficult fight. Four men, only two of which were armed. Peter managed to take three of them out silently and fought the last in a blur of kicks and web-slings. Once the hostage - an elderly man who ran the pawnshop that was being robbed - Peter headed swung back through the city. He thought if he were quick enough, he'd just make the last few minutes of class. Of course, his teacher would scold him but what else could he do? It wasn't as if he <em>chose </em>to be Spider-Man.</p><p>Before he went anywhere though, Peter knew he'd have to change. That was why he clung to the school's wall instead of, say, rushing through the halls like any other sixteen-year-old late for class. The boys' bathroom was close. If he could just slip into the window, he'd be able to slip back into his street clothes. It was something he'd done a million times. The only tricky part of it was waiting for the bathroom to empty out. No one could ever see Spider-Man climbing through the window.</p><p>Today, luckily, only one person blocked Peter's path. A scrawny boy wearing a yellow polo and glasses hunched over the sinks. Peter recognized him but he couldn't recall his name. He thought it started with a "D" and racked his brain for the answer. By the time he gave up, the boy had left. No matter, Peter thought. It was go time.</p><p>Peter threw up the window's sash, a surprisingly easy effort since gaining his powers, and swung inside. He landed on the tile with a muffled thud and immediately began stripping his uniform. It struggled with him for just a second, sticky with his sweat. Peter managed to rip it from his arms though and wiggle it down to his feet. He wadded it up into a ball and raced to the last stall where he knew his backpack was waiting. When he pushed the stall door open though, he didn't find his backpack. </p><p>He found Harry Osborn.</p><p>They had been best friends since middle school. Read the same comics. Watched the same television shows. Feigned over the same girls. For five years, Peter and Harry had been inseparable. When Peter was bitten by the spider, that had all changed. So much hero-duty had prevented him from spending time with Harry. He had hoped his friend would understand - believe the excuses that he was busy helping his aunt. Something had always told him Harry knew something though. Now, Peter was sure of it.</p><p>"Harry," he gasped, stepping back and concealing the Spider-Man suit behind his back. </p><p>"So I was right." Harry stared wide-eyed. In his arms, he held the familiar bag Peter yearned for.</p><p>Peter gulped. "I, uh, I'm not sure-"</p><p>"You're Spider-Man," Harry announced excitedly. His shocked expression evolved into that of a child finding their parents' Christmas present stash. "I thought that maybe you were selling drugs or joining a gang or-"</p><p>"You know me better than that." Peter sighed and revealed the suit. Try as he had for the past months, it hadn't been good enough. His secret was out. He supposed it could be worse. It could have been one of his nemeses to discover him. At least with Harry, he knew his identity was protected.</p><p>Harry leaped forward and snatched the suit. Peter let him and rolled his eyes as he examined the fabric. Harry's eyes bugged from his skull as he traced his fingers along the spider emblem. If he didn't know any better, Peter would have thought he'd given the boy a block of solid gold. </p><p>"I can't believe I'm holding it," Harry said. "It's stickier than I thought it would be. Is that the webs?"</p><p>"Yes," Peter lied, his face heating up. He grabbed the suit and his backpack. He tossed the suit inside and retrieved his street clothes - a ragged tee-shirt and jeans. He slipped them on as quickly as possible. Outside of the bathroom, he could hear voices clamoring. Though the bell hadn't rung, class was over.</p><p>Harry only watched in amazement. His mouth stood agape and Peter jokingly closed it with a finger. "Stop drooling," he teased.</p><p>"How can I not?" Harry burst. "My best friend is Spider-Man! That's so freakin' cool!"</p><p>Peter couldn't help but laugh. It was, as Harry pointed out, freakin' cool. "Yeah, for the most part."</p><p>"Do you fight bad guys and everything? Like, I've seen it on TV but is it real? They can change that, you know."</p><p>"It's real. Trust me, I don't get pretend bruises and fake broken ribs. I wish they were."</p><p>"<em>Broken ribs?</em>" The noise grew outside. A couple of voices drew near and Peter knew they were headed for the bathroom.</p><p>He slid his backpack on his shoulders. "Look, I've got to get to class. Come by tonight and I'll answer all the questions you want."</p><p>"Sweet! Order a pizza, too. This is gonna be a great night."</p><p>🕷️🕷️🕷️</p><p>The doorbell rang a little past seven. Peter didn't bother going to answer it. He knew by the time he did, his aunt would already have it open. He was right too. As he fished into the pizza box on his bed for a second slice of pepperoni, his bedroom door swung open and Harry entered. He wore a smile that stretched ear to ear.</p><p>"Okay, I have so many questions, Pete." He rushed to the desk chair on the opposite side of the room and plopped down in it. </p><p>Peter scowled. "I hate it when you call me that."</p><p>"What? It's kind of cute," Harry defended. "Really, I should be calling you Spidey."</p><p>"Uh, no, you shouldn't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Peter glanced at his door. He knew Aunt May was better than to eavesdrop but he lowered his voice anyway. "My aunt doesn't know."</p><p>"How?" Harry rolled the chair forward and grabbed a slice from the box. "You're probably always sneaking out to go fight crime."</p><p>Peter shrugged. "She just doesn't ask. She trusts me enough not to barge in my room and I usually keep it locked at night."</p><p>"Okay, okay. I won't mention it around her then. Does anyone else know?"</p><p>Peter shook his head. "You're the first. I tried to keep it hidden but you seem to be Sherlock over there."</p><p>Harry beamed, smiling with cheese-filled teeth. "I try my best. It was actually really easy. You're always leaving unexpectedly. You seem to get to places really quickly. Besides that, you've physically changed. It was either drugs, steroids, or you were a super-hero."</p><p>"You're not wrong about the physical changes."</p><p>"You look like you bench a house a day," Harry laughed. "And I <em>know </em>you don't use weights." He took a bite of his pizza and thought for a moment. "So, how did it happen? Was it that spider bite you brushed off?"</p><p>"You mean that wasn't your first clue?"</p><p>"I've been bitten by spiders before. I didn't think it was a big deal."</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. "Not radioactive ones, evidently."</p><p>"Wicked." Harry finished off his slice and dove for a second. "What are your powers? I've seen you on TV but what are <em>all </em>your powers? Can you fly and stuff like that?"</p><p>"No, I can't fly. It might be easier if I could." Peter stood from the bed and crouched in front of Harry. "I have webs."</p><p>"Webs?"</p><p>"Yeah, like this." He extended his arm and flipped his hand, index and middle finger tucked against his palm. Immediately, a long string of white web shot out from his hand and gripped Harry's wrist. The pizza flopped to the floor.</p><p>"It's tight too," Harry noted, picking at the web. "You tie people up with it?"</p><p>"That and I swing places. I can do nearly anything with it."</p><p>For the next hour and a half, Harry pounded Peter with question after question. Most had to do with his powers which Peter would demonstrate. Others had to do with how Peter dealt with being a superhero. Peter was, admittedly, glad to answer everything. It felt lonely sometimes not being to talk about his abilities. It was sort of a relief to discuss them with his best friend.</p><p>"So, I have kind of a weird question," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. Peter lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. </p><p>"Shoot," he urged.</p><p>Harry squirmed in the chair. "Do you ever..."</p><p>"What?" Peter shot up in bed. "Use it for something I shouldn't?"</p><p>"Yeah, kind of..."</p><p>"Like what?" Peter watched his friend redden. "For sex?" Harry nodded. "I've never done it. You know that."</p><p>"No, no, of course. Forget I asked." Harry stood and made for the door. Peter shot a web, locking it. Harry turned, shocked.</p><p>"Why are you asking me something like that?"</p><p>"I just...it's nothing. Forget it."</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow and joined his friend by the door. "Harry, are you...do you still...you know?" The question he was looking for was whether or not Harry still had feelings for him. Three years before, Harry had come onto Peter. The two had shared a kiss in Harry's basement. Afterward, they cuddled through the night. Harry laughed the incident off as a joke but later admitted he was attracted to Peter. Two weeks after that, he turned it into a joke too. Since then, Peter had wondered whether or not Harry was telling the truth. </p><p>Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Can you let me out? I just want to go home."</p><p>"Harry, we can talk about this. Do you...like me?" He moved closer and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. In reaction, Harry kissed his best friend. It wasn't a particularly excellent kiss. Their teeth clashed together and Harry bit Peter's tongue. Even so, it was one they both leaned into. Peter didn't pull away and Harry was grateful for it. All things must come to an end though, their kiss included.</p><p>Peter pulled away first, licking his lips. He hissed as his tongue brushed against a droplet of blood. "You bit me, asshole."</p><p>Harry stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have k-kissed you."</p><p>"No, no, I'm..." He faltered for the right words. "I'm glad you did. I don't think I ever would have had the guts."</p><p>"But you don't like me back. I know you don't. You have your eyes on Mary Jane."</p><p>Peter shrugged. "I like her, sure. But she's not like you. There's something different about you. When I came into the bathroom this afternoon, my spider senses didn't detect you. They detect any danger or surprises. They've always caught M.J. But for some reason, they didn't catch you. I thought, at first, that it was some kind of glitch."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Now you're a robot?"</p><p>"That was my second thought." Peter brushed his fingers through Harry's short hair. "After some thinking, I figured out why you weren't detected."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you're no danger to me. Everyone has a bit of danger in them. Some part of them will always be a threat to me. Not you though."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you like me though."</p><p>Peter sighed but giggled. "You're so dense sometimes, you know that?" He leaned forward and brushed his finger across Harry's lips. "I didn't know I liked you. My mind did though. It only took you kissing me to finally realize it."</p><p>"So, you do like me back?"</p><p>"Does this answer your question?" Peter wrapped his hand around Harry's lower back and yanked him forward. Their bodies touched and their lips connected. This time, the kiss was everything it was supposed to be: electrifying, mind-numbing, heart-pounding. All the above. When Peter pulled away, Harry wanted nothing more to bring him back. </p><p>Peter smiled, his teeth gleaming. "Do you want to try something?"</p><p>Harry paled. "What?"</p><p>"Come on." Peter grabbed his friend's hand and lead him to the window. He threw up the sash and leaned through it. "Jump with me."</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Harry made to yank his hand free but it was too late. Peter flew from the window and he tumbled out after him. The yard below grew closer but only for a moment. It blurred as Peter shot from his hand a web. It connected with a nearby house and the two swung into the night. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>